Timeline of Ancient History on Oblis
This is a timeline of Ancient History on Oblis. It starts with the first usage of written language, and ends at the formation of the Galactic Republic. It only has Oblithian history. Early Ages For earlier events, see Timeline of Human Prehistory on Oblis. The Early Ages is divided into several periods of time, called dynasties. Dynasties are between a few years, or even a couple thousand. They are classified by the scientific and cultural achievments that occur. Halstatt Dynsasty The Halstatt Dynasty is named after William Halstatt, who wrote an 8 volume book on the period, which he called the Dragonian Period. After the Galactic Historical Chronology Department began using the term dynasty, the period was renamed. The dynasty covers several hundred years, starting in 10,700 BGR. It shows the rise and fall of the Dragonian Nations, and the earliest development of interplanetary contact on Oblis. *10,700 BGR: The Halstatt Dynasty begins, starting at the first use of written language. Though several cultures, including the Terras Tribe and the Dragon Rider people had used pictoglyphs, the Old Oblithian writing system was a developed system, including 15 letters, 17,000 words, and a complex linguistic system. *10,685 BGR: The oldest surviving text, a tablet of 300 words used in an early city in Primaland. *10,650 BGR: During this time, the first Dragon Rider nations were forming, and the earliest clan wars occured. The nation of Bi'Shyem was comprised of three clans. It was located east of the Dynalith Delta, and had a human village within six miles of its perimeter. *10,500 BGR: Dîsomü, later to become Megapolis, reaches 5,000 inhabitants. *10,439 BGR: The Mar'Koth Nation is founded, out of two clans west of the Delta. It's founder, Sh'Pal, is the first recorded Bz'Tar. *10,360 BGR: Rryn Bay City is founded, and is comprised of several human and Xendor communities. *10,350 BGR: Estimated invention of the motorized vehicle. Very primitive cars are developed in the largest cities in Primaland. *10,275 BGR: The nations of Bi'Shyem and Mar'Koth go to a war that would last 275 years. *10,054 BGR: T'Gah is born. *10,049 BGR: The Greenfur Elephant is hunted to extinction. *10,021 BGR: Arîesteth is born in Sakara, Primaland. His mother dies in childbirth *10,020 BGR: The First Brainrot Plague of Oblis occurs, after a farmer in a Primaland village catches the fungl infection, supposedly from a cow. *10,012 BGR: Arîesteth's father dies of Brainrot, and he is orphaned. T'Gah takes him in, and he becomes a warrior in the Bi'Shyem military. *10,008 BGR: The War of Nations begins, and 20 Dragon Rider nations go to war. Arîesteth fights in the Battle of the Delta, and becomes a war hero. When T'Gah dies in the War, he is promoted to Bz'Tar. He begins to set out on his goal of uniting all the Dragon Rider nations. *10,000 BGR: The unification of all 47 nations of the lower basin is complete. Arîesteth keeps peace in the Dynalith Empire for many years. Every report varies, but dates range from 50 years to 700. Historians believe Arîesteth died at the age of 537, in 9,484 BGR. This is contested, but the death records for Arîesteth are missing. The Dynalith Empire remained a peaceful ruling, and the ruler had little ngative feedback. *9,750 BGR: Dynalith City reaches 10,000 inhabitants. *9,721 BGR: Veltek is the first planet to send a spacecraft to Oblis. The Veltekans land in the Omnilith Basin. They gift the humans living in Dîsomü with blueprints on how to build spacecraft, and many treasures from Veltek. Oblis is the 53rd planet visited by Veltek, and is designated by the Veltekan Association as a Class IV planet. *9,558 BGR: Dîsomü reaches 10,000 inhabitants. *9,484 BGR: Possible death date of Arîesteth the Great. He was the first Bz'Tar of the Dynalith Empire. His longetivity is unexplained. The average wizard lives for 150 or more years, but the age of Arîesteth is likely fabricated. In this year, L'Pyg suceeded as Bz'Tar. *9,437 BGR: N'Xuh kills his father and becomes Bz'Tar. His ruling is the cause of the split of the Dynalith Empire. *9,431 BGR: The dissolution of the Dynalith Empire. N'Xuh and his four sons are killed. The empire becomes 19 seperate nations. The dissolution marks the end of the Halstatt Dynasty. Incantatio Dynasty The next dynasty, called Incantatio, experienced many technological and magical advancements. The Dragon Rider species becomes a target of hatrid for both humans and wizards. Several major battles occur during this period. United Omnilith Empire Ascensorem Dynasty Following the collapse of the Dragon Rider nations, the Xendor and human societies become the dominant societies. During this time, Oblis becomes a center of trade in Trigon, and is home to one of the first trade routes in the Galaxy. End of the Early Ages At the end of the Ascendorem Dynasty, in 6542 BGR, was the begining of a new period of time. War became a widespread threat. The Dragon Riders returned from Hypoland, and attempted to reclaim all of Omnilith Island. Fluctantes Dynasty Draconian Dynasty Oblithian Dynasty PACEM OBLIS See Also Category:Timelines Category:History of Oblis